Many human eye (and also ear) tissues and those of important animal models have now been analyzed. In addition NEIBank collaborations have added data on other sensory tissues, ear and taste bud. Recent eye additions include human optic nerve, human pterygium, rhesus monkey and cow lens and zebrafish cornea,. This DNA resource has been used to create cDNA microarrays with 13,000 non-redundant human eye expressed sequences and 6500 sequences from mouse eye. These are being used in analysis of human cellular responses and genetically modified mouse models. Data from NEIBank rabbit eye libraries have been used to create the first DNA microarray for rabbit eye research in collaboration with groups from the University of Florida. [unreadable] A powerful addition to the informatics tools for eye research is EyeBrowse, a dedicated genome browser for eye-expressed genes, produced in collaboration with CIT. http://eyebrowse.cit.nih.gov/genome/; a database for known human eye disease genes and a new tool to compare expression patterns of different tissues and species. In addition, NEIBank now incorporates data from the EyeSAGE project (Duke U) with a custom genome browser track for human eye-derived SAGE data. Another addition is a database of human eye disease genes which is currently undergoing update and annotation.